<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down a Rabbit Hole by Z2Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319424">Down a Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z2Z/pseuds/Z2Z'>Z2Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Partner Betrayal, Smut, graphic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z2Z/pseuds/Z2Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane goes down a dark path after Peter betrays her...</p><p>Inspired by the comic "Mary Jane Break Your Vows".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down a Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after her trip to LA, Mary Jane felt dangerously morose as she sat wilting with tears in her modest bathtub in downtown Manhattan.</p><p>It was strange that she felt like this after coming back from Hollywood hill and the rolling vistas. Los Angeles was always a great place for her to work throughout the year, its identity was always separate in her mind to that of New York’s. It was a city of real opportunities for her professional life.</p><p>But over the past year, something about the dynamic had changed. She knew that for the most part, her problems stemmed from Peter and the new direction their relationship had taken recently. But she also knew part of the blame laid with her. It had all been great when she’d asked him to move in with her once she’d started earning and her own business was taking off. It had been the right move under the circumstances, it allowed them to finally take the next step and also start planning their lives together.</p><p>However, that was all before the utter fiasco that had ensured over the last two days.</p><p>She’d just come back from her latest photoshoot with a new summer line of magazines, all decked out in swinging palm trees and bikini groupies with a couple of other girls. Her stock in the industry had never been higher; she was slowly reaching the point of recognition from not only A-list camera-men but also turning the eyeballs of certain studio productions that look for a particular type of woman to star in their hot blockbusters with flying robots and superheroes.</p><p>But she had no avid fascination to go down that path. At the same time, it did feel good to taste the long-awaited fruits of gratification. She’d worked through a lot of shit to get to this point. Deep down though, she still felt like that humble teenager who grew up in tattered jeans in the streets of Queens, her confidence non-existent thanks to an abusive father.</p><p>The only good things about her life, even now, were her mother and Peter.</p><p>That all ended however when she popped back to New York with her agent after her little moment in LA and the long shadow of Felicia Hardy was once again cast over her life. She’d felt for some time that Peter wasn’t the same as he usually was, going out at times that even his life as Spiderman couldn’t account for. He was distant from her, which is never a good sign but she imagined space would draw them back together over time.</p><p>She buried her head under the bathwater, flushed with anger at what she’d witnessed in her bedroom the last night. Peter really could never keep himself away from Felicia’s latex fetishes. She’d known that it had happened before and yet she’d stuck with him.</p><p>“Mary Jane, I can’t even justify myself for what I did. I’m just… Sorry… I really am.”</p><p>That’s what he’d told her the first time this had happened. And like an idiot, she’d believed him. That somehow an apology would make a mistake as grave as his a small blip in his otherwise stellar track record. But she’d allowed him to. It was Peter Parker, after all, the nicest guy she’d ever known.</p><p>He was always trying his best.</p><p>The cheating she couldn’t forgive, she’d seen it too many times in her house with her father. Though Peter had a bit more nuanced about himself than her father bringing back sex workers from the Red Light district right into their living room whenever her mom was away. But the negligence on her part is where she felt she’d gone wrong. Dejection was natural but she felt truly, truly horrible inside, like a hollow shell, like the dumb bimbo that she knew people always thought her to be. And they were all right, she thought sobbing under the water, her exterior was just a façade holding the emptiness within. There was nothing inside her…nothing, and Peter had destroyed even that.</p><p>It was all compounded by the fact that despite her rage at his betrayal, she still hadn’t quite mustered the courage to do what needed to be done. To go up to him and say -</p><p>“Peter, this is it… I saw what you did last night. You and Felicia. And yes, I’m angry… beyond belief… but I want you to know that I can’t be a part of this anymore. I have to… leave you… leave everything behind.”</p><p>Every version of that thought had crossed her mind in the hours she’d spent drowning in her tub. But she just couldn’t imagine how it would feel to look him in the eye again. If she could even do it anymore. It was just easier to leave all these things unsaid and do what she intended to do.</p><p>Leave. Just leave.</p><p>But she didn’t want that. Not really. Peter had done more than betray her. He’d ripped her apart. He’d taken everything good about her and torn it into shreds and spread it to the ends of oblivion. Time heals everything but this… This would be something she’d have to live with for the rest of her life. Of all the people in her life, he was the last person who could have hurt her. And he’d destroyed her.</p><p>Her head sunk further down into the water, the silence engulfing the plan forming in her head.</p><p>She’d leave. But she’d leave after burning everything to the ground. This was about more than just Peter, this was about what she wanted. And what she had to do to get what she wanted.</p><p>She’d depended on the wrong people in her life. It was time she fixed that and starting depending on her own.</p><p>It was a long time into the night before Mary Jane surfaced out of the water.    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>